The Slipping of time
by YUMILY MART
Summary: it's about Alfred and Arthur's relationship and thier children...


The slipping of time

It was a warm morning in August and the birds chirped out the windows of the Jones residents. Alfred Jones tossed and turned in his large queen sized bed to look at his wife, "hey, wake up, Arty, come on" Arthur snuggled in closer to his husband and smiled, "good morning Alfred darling" Alfred loved the way Arthur would snuggle close to his body, he could feel the small petit English body press against his own big American figure. While Alfred was enjoying the moment, Arthur suddenly jumped out of the cozy queen sized bed and darted straight towards the bathroom, sensing something was wrong, Alfred pushed the bed covers and quickly walked his way towards the locked bathroom door and pressed his ears against it and heard his darling Arthur choking, without thinking, Alfred kicked opened the door. When the door flung open there was an awkward silence between the two. Alfred saw Arthur crouched down near the bathroom. He looked so pale and weak, without a word, Alfred carried Arthur to their bedroom and tucked him in as he crawled in the cozy bed as well. "What's the matter Arty? Is everything alright?" asked the American in concern. The English man looked at his worried American husband and shook his head, "I…I don't know, I just feel nauseous recently. Do you think I'm ill?" asked Arthur in concern. Alfred said nothing and pressed his lips against Arthur and smiled, "Get your stuff, we are going to visit the doctor" said Alfred and started to get dressed. As Arthur dressed himself he suddenly became dizzy and fainted. "Arty!" yelled Alfred trying to shake Arthur awake but there was no sign of him getting up, Alfred was getting worried, he carried Arthur's small petit body in to his car, which he liked to call the "Hero-mobile". Alfred drove to a nearby hospital and gently carried his English wife to the examination room. The news Alfred received was shocking but yet he felt happy and proud. A few minutes later Arthur woke up and met Alfred's gaze, Alfred had big round sapphire like eyes, it was such a waist that he had to wear glasses, Arthur thought to himself, Alfred suddenly hugged Arthur close and kissed his cheeks. "Thank you" said Alfred and pressed his hand on Arthur's abdomen, "we have someone very special in here. " Arthur looked puzzled for a minute then he opened his mouth, "how?" he asked, Alfred laughed out a small laugh and explained, "the doctors say that your body is somewhat different from other males, therefore you are more close to a female structure." Arthur couldn't believe his ears, he sighed as he placed his hands on his stomach. "We…in here?" he asked still puzzled. Alfred nodded and kissed his wife passionately on the lips. "Come on Arty, let's go home and celebrate our newest family member." Grinned Alfred and stole another greedy kiss from Arthur. Once the two were home, Alfred suddenly stopped Arthur from coming in the house. Arthur looked puzzled when Alfred suddenly carried Arthur in the living room. "Home sweet home my darling" said Alfred as he and Arthur sat on the couch. "How many months did the doctor say I was?" asked Arthur rubbing his lower abdomen. Alfred smiled as he joined Arthur in rubbing his abdomen, "about 3 I think." Said Alfred now pressing his ears against Arthur's 3 months pregnant stomach, "I'm your daddy" whispered Alfred and looked up to meet Arthur's big round almond shaped emerald like eyes. Arthur suddenly looked at Alfred with motherly eyes, it was warm and cozy, it made Alfred kiss the English men on the lips, and he slowly knocked him over the couch, where he violently and messily kissed his wife. The kiss was broken by Arthur's stomach growling, "HAHAHA, what's this? Is my wife and baby hungry?" Arthur nodded and pressed his hands on his stomach, Alfred helped Arthur to his feet and led him to the kitchen where he made Arthur sit down on the empty chair near the refrigerator. Alfred looked at his watch, it was almost lunch time, and come to think of it the couple didn't even eat any breakfast either before they left for the hospital. "Should I make some ham sandwich for the baby and some cucumber sandwich for you love?" asked Alfred with the biggest grin. It was the biggest grin Alfred gave Arthur on their wedding day. Arthur smiled to himself as he remembered every single detail of their marriage. Arthur was wearing a long beautiful low cut pearl white wedding dress that showed his bare shoulders, on the other hand, Alfred was wearing a white suit with a white rose in his left hand side chest pocket. Arthur turned three shades of pink as he remembered the words Alfred said on their wedding, he said, "Arty, I will go through fire, water, or storms just to show you how much I love you." Tears started to fill Arthur's emerald like eyes when he heard those words coming out of the man he loved so dearly, his husband beamed down on him as they said their wedding vows and kissed the longest kiss. "Arty!" Arthur was suddenly jolted back to reality "Arty, why were you smiling and calling my name?" asked Alfred. Arthur tuned three shades of pink as he tried to hide his feelings, "nothing, I didn't necessarily call out your name you know." Arthur quietly replied as Alfred came close to Arthur's face and kissed his lips, and gently stroked his small round belly. "Were you remembering the wedding vows?" asked Alfred. Arthur gasped as he turned completely red, "how did you…?" asked Arthur in alarm as Alfred chuckled "Hero's know everything, even the things his beloved wife is thinking about! HAHAHA!" he said in a confident and manly way that Arthur hugged him and whispered "my hero" into Alfred's right ear. Alfred chuckled to himself as he got down on one knee and looked up at the confused Arthur, "were you thinking about me?" asked Alfred. Arthur slowly nodded, he was still red but he was becoming pink, "Arty, I will go through fire, water, or storms just to show you how much I love you" said Alfred just like the way he said it on their wedding day. Arthur covered his mouth and rubbed his stomach, tears started to drip down the English man's face as Alfred got up from one knee and whipped the tears away from Arthur's face, "come on Arty, I didn't mean to make you cry, I just thought that it might cheer you up a little since you were a little red and didn't look too well" Arthur flung his arms around Alfred and covered him in kisses, "let's eat" said Arthur and sat himself on the empty chair as Alfred made the largest cucumber and ham sandwich. "This looks like a hamburger not a sandwich!" exclaimed Arthur as he looked at the plate with the sandwich Alfred had made, Arthur sighed as he took a bite, it tasted really good, "Alfred, this is really good." Arthur said in excitement. Normally Arthur detested hamburgers but maybe because of his pregnancy, he really enjoyed the enormous juicy hamburger. Arthur couldn't believe his appetite and neither could Alfred. Arthur had 6 large hamburgers with extra large fries. Alfred laughed out loud as he moved towards Arthur and placed his head on his stomach, "HAHAHA! It seems like somebody is really hungry in there." Arthur chuckled quietly as he stroked Alfred's silky dark blonde hair. Suddenly Arthur's body itched to go to bed with Alfred, "Alfred darling, my hero can you shower me with that big candy cane of yours?" Alfred couldn't believe his ears. Without a word, Alfred pulled Arthur to their bedroom. Alfred gave Arthur a very violent and sloppy kiss that made Arthur pant and squeal every now and then. Carefully licking Arthur's neck and body Alfred explored every inch of Arthur's body with his fingers. Arthur was becoming pink again as Alfred started to kiss Arthur's lips, "Al…fre…d, ah…I…I love…" said Arthur through every breath he could make through the kisses Alfred showered him. "You what" asked Alfred now kissing and licking his body, "I, ah… love…you" said Arthur now being extremely sensitive because Alfred was licking and sucking on his very sensitive nipples. Arthur squeaked a little louder as Alfred gently trusted himself inside his pregnant English wife, Arthur moaned and wiggled through every jolting movement his American, heroic husband made. "I'm…cumming sweet Arty" said Alfred through his sweat and moans. Arthur moaned and yelled out Alfred's name while Alfred continued to thrust himself in to Arthur while at the same time he continued to lick and suck Arthur's body and nipples roughly. The time slipped by quickly, it was almost in the night, though the couple felt like they had just started. 5 minutes later Arthur was on top of Alfred, bouncing about while Alfred made his fingers explore Arthur's body once more, when Alfred touched Arthur's small round belly, he rubbed it gently as Arthur slowly and carefully tumbled on top of Alfred, they were almost out of breath. Alfred laid on his back as his right hand cuddled Arthur's petit body while he rested on Alfred's big muscular chest. "Do you want a boy or a girl?" asked Arthur with his sweetest voice, Alfred kissed Arthur's forehead and chuckled, "I don't mind which ever gender our baby is going to be as long as our baby is healthy and beautiful just like her mother or handsome like his old man. Said Alfred through his grin, Arthur quietly snuggled closer to Alfred as Arthur's small round stomach pressed against Alfred's body. 5 months passed by and Arthur was now 8 and a half months pregnant, Alfred woke up by the moaning of Arthur by his side, Alfred kissed Arthur on his lips as Arthur's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Good morning Arty!" said Alfred with a grin on his face. Arthur's petit body tossed and turned in bed as he tried to rest his head on Alfred's broad and strong chest but his much enlarged belly made it almost impossible for him to reach his husband's chest. Alfred chuckled and turned to face Arthur, he quickly embraced him in his big strong arms, then suddenly Alfred and Arthur were jolted away from each other. "What was that Arty?" asked Alfred in alarm, Arthur smiled and sat up in bed and started to rub his abdomen gently, "I think that was our baby that just moved" said Arthur with a big smile across his face. Alfred put on his glasses that were sitting on the lamp stand, as he gently placed his left ear on Arthur's round stomach, making him be able to look at Arthur in the face. There was a slight movement in Arthur's petit body, Alfred's lips curved into a smile as he kissed his wife passionately. Suddenly Arthur gasped, and Alfred felt something wet on the bed sheets, he looked at the bed sheets then at Arthur's face, "Alfred, I think my water just broke, I think we are having this baby right now." Said Arthur uncomfortably, Alfred jumped out of bed and quickly changed his cloths as he swooped Arthur's body and ran out to the garage to get his "hero-mobile" once the "hero-mobile" was in standby, Alfred carefully put Arthur in the car and drove as quickly as he could to the nearest hospital. While driving, Alfred could hear Arthur tossing and screaming with pain, all Alfred could say was "we're almost their honey, so hang on" or "come honey, just breathe." Once Alfred reached the hospital he carried Arthur out of the car and ran towards the doctors that were waiting for them. Arthur and Alfred were in a small room together while they waited for the baby to make its way out of Arthur, "I just realized that I'm 2 weeks early…" said Arthur through his tears of both pain and worry, "our baby is going to be born prematurely and it's all my fault" said Alfred under his breath, "I'm a terrible father am I not Arty?" Arthur smiled faintly and reached out his hand when suddenly another pain stuck him in his lower abdomen, a nurse came in to check on Arthur and Alfred and the nurse told Alfred that they were almost going to see their new family member. Arthur and Alfred forgot about the fact that Arthur was 2 weeks early, "I'm going to be a mother and you my darling are going to be a wonderful father" said Arthur trying to ignore the pain that was causing Arthur to clutch his lower abdomen. A few minutes later a doctor and 2 nurses came in the room, "Are you ready Ms. Jones?" asked the doctor, Arthur nodded as the doctor instructed him to push with all his might. Alfred held Arthur's hand tightly and every now and then he would comment things like "You're almost there" or "You can do it" Arthur started to curse and hiss with every push he made, "BLOODY HELL! GET THIS THING OUT OF MY BLOODY BODY!" yelled Arthur in pain, then a lustrous wail filled the room and Arthur stopped screaming. "Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl" said the doctor and gave the baby to one of the nurses that awaited the new born with a pink towel. Arthur held out his hands and was about to receive his baby girl but another pain stuck him in his lower abdomen and he began screaming again. The doctor and Alfred looked at Arthur in shock, "What's this? It may seem like we might have another" said the doctor and asked Arthur to push hard again, Arthur pushed as hard as he could screaming and moaning, Alfred stroked Arthur's forehead and smiled, Arthur smiled back as he gave one more big push. The room was filled with another wail but this time it sounded louder than the first, "You have another girl" said the doctor and gave the baby to other nurse which also wrapped the baby in a pink towel. "Arty, we've got girls, beautiful twin girls!" exclaimed Alfred in excitement, "Twins…girls…" said Arthur under his breath. Alfred kissed Arthur's forehead and kissed their twin girls, "This one is Kat, short for Katherine" said Alfred pointing at the pink bundle in his arms and kissing her forehead. Arthur looked at the sleeping baby in his arms and smiled at her "Anne" whispered Arthur, he looked up at Alfred and smiled. 3 years passed by as the twins celebrated their third Christmas, Alfred was playing with the twins while Arthur went to finish some unfinished business in the bathroom, Arthur had been feeling nauseous all week, he suspected the fact but he had to find out, he took a 1 minute pregnancy test and the results were positive, Arthur was pregnant again. "ALFRED!" yelled Arthur still holding the pregnancy test in his hands, "Merry Christmas Alfred darling" said Arthur hugging and kissing Alfred on the lips and cheeks, now showing him the results of the test. Alfred's mouth dropped wide open as he gave Arthur a deep kiss. "Not in front of the twins, Alfred" said Arthur now turning pink. "da…dy" said Anne and Kat together, Arthur quickly hugged the twins and covered them in kisses, "can you say papa?" questioned Arthur, the girls looked at their father then at each other, "mo…my" they said together as Alfred roared with laughter. Even the twins joined in the laugh. 9 months passed, Arthur, the twins and Alfred were playing tea party, Alfred had a hard time blending in because the twins were constantly pouring imaginary tea in his cup and he barely had time to talk, Arthur giggled to himself and told the girls he was going to get some cookies, when he got up and took his first three steps his water suddenly broke, the girls laughed at each other, "mommy did a long wee on the floor" said Kat pointing at Arthur, Alfred spun around to see Arthur surprised, "I'll call Francis, so you go get your car" said Arthur as he held his large belly down the corridor, his breathing was becoming heavy, he carefully dialed Francis, the French man answered the phone "Bonjour?" said Francis "Can you take of the twins while Alfred and I go to the hospital to get me out the mess he got me into?" asked Arthur, Francis agreed and told Arthur he would be at his place in less than 15 minutes. Arthur called the girls and hugged them tightly, "mommy and daddy are going to bring back you girls a little brother or little sister to play with so we have to go now but Uncle Francis is going to come and play with you lovely girls alright?" asked Arthur, the girls nodded and hugged Arthur tightly, "hey, no hug for your old man?" asked Alfred from behind Arthur. The girls jumped on their father and hugged him tightly, "take care of mommy, daddy, or else I'm going to tell Pixie and Unicorn that you made mommy cry and they won't like that at all" pouted Anne, Arthur chuckled as his labor pains started to kick in again. "Oops, mommy and daddy got to run, bye girls" said Alfred "bye darlings" said Arthur faintly as he cried with another pain. Francis made it just in time to see the couple to leave the house, he waved good bye and took care of the twins. Meanwhile at the hospital Arthur was moaning and screaming, every once in a while he cursed and swore, in the background Arthur could hear Alfred's voice trying to calm him down but Arthur couldn't help the screams, the pain was far greater. Half an hour later the room was silent and the only voice that could be heard was a baby's cry. "What is it?" asked Arthur faintly, "a baby" answered Alfred, Arthur looked annoyed "I know that you dumb nit wit, I'm asking about the gender!" exclaimed Arthur, Alfred asked the doctor and smiled, "We have a boy!" said Alfred with joy, the nurse gave the white bundle to Arthur, Alfred stared at Arthur and at his breasts, they were huge, "are you going to breast feed the little one?" asked Alfred, Arthur chuckled and slowly started to unbutton the first few buttons of his shirt that revealed his nipples then slowly and carefully placed it on their new born son's mouth, immediately the boy started to suckle his mother's breasts, "let's call him Charlie" said Alfred, "Charlie" repeated Arthur as he looked at the white bundle still suckling his left breast. When the Alfred and Arthur came home caring Charlie, the twins ran straight towards to Arthur who was holding baby Charlie, "girls say hello to your baby brother Charlie" said Arthur in a motherly voice and slowly gave the wiggling bundle to Kat and Anne, Alfred put his hands around Arthur's petit body and kissed his lips for the longest time that Francis had to break up the two. Arthur started to laugh at Francis, Alfred and the twins joined in even baby Charlie started to laugh. Francis joined the laughing family as well. THE END


End file.
